I Need You
by Roya Chan
Summary: He came to Mary's apartment to ask for her help. But Mary refused it, because Mary has a big weakness.. So she don't want to be ordered.. But then,, she realized she felt something wrong whenever she see him.. Shalnark x OC.. [Chap 2]
1. Chapter 1

I'm back.. This is my third HxH fic in english..

Hope this is good..

**Hunter x Hunter belongs to Yoshihiri Togashi**

**story by Arillia Zorata**

**OC by Yukidate**

**warnings: There's so many mistake**

* * *

**Don't like don't read  
**

* * *

**[Mary POV]**

I'm nothing, and nobody. Because no one thinks I exists. It has been 6 months since I received my hunter lience. I registered as a blacklist hunter. My goal is to continue to live, Even if I have to kill people.

This is very snowy day. Temperatures show was less than 5 degrees Celsius. This is the coldest temperature that ever happened in the town Yorkshin. I looked out the window of my apartment. Blizzard going on. Strong wind blew the snows. But luckily I was not out there. I could die of cold.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Room service!"

I heard someone talking outside my apartment door.

"Come in! The door was unlocked!" I yelled from inside.

Apartment door was open. I glanced toward the door. And in walked a man dressed in a suit, which indeed is uniform employee's apartment. He took the cart that contains some food and drinks.

Wait a minute! I didn't order anything, right? After all, this is still 9 am. There was no room service schedules for now.

"Please, Miss Marvell." The employee said.

"Let me ask you something first, sir. Who are you?"

Brown-haired man was looking at me with a look of surprise, then smiled and replied ..

"I am an employee of this apartment, ma'am." I stared out the back.

"There are two strange things here. First, I didn't order anything. Second, there is no room service on the schedule of service at 9 am. Who are you?" I asked, still looking out the window.

"I don't know. I was just told to bring all of this by my boss." Replied the man.

"Oh, all right." I perpaling and walked toward the man. "I believe what you say ..." I stopped in front of him. "... Phantom Troupe."

"Mary Marvell. We need your help." He said with a wry smile at me.

"Before I said I wanted to or not, let me ask you something else. Who are you?"

"I was a member number 6 of the Troupe. Shalnark is my name."

"I understand. So, what do you need my help for?"

"For our special missions."

"Hm .. I don't understand. Are 13 Troupe member not enough for the mission till you asking for help from someone like me? And just so you know, I don't like being ordered." I said as I glared at him, then took a glass of iced lemonade on the counter thrust. I walked to my bed and sat there.

"I myself don't know what the mission is. Clearly, come with me. The leader will explain all the details about his mission."

"I refuse!" I drink it iced lemonade.

"Eh? Why? Is it because you hate us?"

"I just refused. It's not that I hate you. You're weird!"

"Then why did you refuse?"

"I just don;t want to go with you, that's all. I prefer stay at my apartment than have to go out into the stormy weather today."

"Then can I come tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"You can't. I also reject it." I replied relaxed.

"Eh? Why do you refuse too? You don't need to leave your apartment, right?"

"I know, pretty boy. But I still refused."

"So you refuse our request?"

"Yes!"

"But we really need you. Two of our members have died. That's why we need you."

"I don't care! I do whatever I want. I had my own way. And you can't stop me."

"Well if you insist like that. I better go." She said as she walked toward the door.

"Yes, it's better that way, right?"

"But please think carefully about it, Mary." And Shalnark came out of my apartment.

Why should it be thought out carefully? It was a unanimous decision. And I still will not come. What do they think they are? Go around telling people. What a weirdo ..

* * *

[Normal POV]

The night was very cold. Despite the snow storm has subsided, the cold is still lagging. 17 years old blue-haired girl, is staring at her reflection in the mirror. She took off her hair tie and combed his hair. This time he was wearing light blue pajamas with matching hair and eyes.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Someone knocked on Mary's apartment door. The girl stood up from her seat and walked towards the door. When opened, there was no one there. Mary search for left and right, but there was no one. Then her eyes toward the floor. She saw a letter lying there. Mary took it and back inside.

"Hmm .. It's not like anyone sent me a letter." She muttered.

She read the envelopes containing letters. There is a handwritten 'To: Mary Marvell'. There was no name of the sender, or stamps there. Without further ado, Mary opened the letter and read its contents.

_Dear, Mary .._

_I'll see you tomorrow, at 10 am. I brought a friend. Maybe one or two. I hope you don__'__t mind. They will explain the content of his mission. Because this mission is so important for us, I have to ask you. __The leader__ says we __can__ use violence to force you. Cause you are the only one who can we count on.  
So, stay in the apartment until we came. Understand?_

_Sweet greetings, Shalnark._

Mary was so surprised to see the contents of the letter. The contents and the sender of the letter made her furious anger.

"What a stupid Troupe!"

She threw paper carelessly, which directly followed a needle stuck in the paper to stick on the wall.  
Mary took a deep breath, then release it. She didn't want to think long about the Troupe. She completed her hair combed neatly, and then went to bed.

Morning arrived. Alarm clock on the table Mary reads. Mary was soon up and turn off the alarm. She knew exactly what time it is. 6 am. She got up from her bed, tidy up and headed straight for the bathroom.  
30 minutes later, she came out of the bathroom wearing a bathing suit and a towel on her head. She sat in front of her dressing table, and looking in the mirror. Mary even releasing a towel on her head and began to combed her hair blue. Slowly but surely, her hair neatly. When finished combing her hair, she put powder on his face thin. She looked back at the mirror.

"Later, at 10." He muttered.

Mary stood up and threw herself back in her bed, then turn on the television.

* * *

Arrived at 10 am. Mary television still on.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Someone knocked on the door Mary. But there was no response from inside.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Still no response. Silence ..

And finally, the door opened slowly. Mary didn't lock her door because she forgot. And that moment, wo people came into the room, then closed the door again.

"Hey, are you sure this is the place?" said the purple-haired woman to the brown-haired guy in front of him.

"I'm sure of it. Yesterday I was here. There's no way I could forgot." Replied the man.

"But, why so quiet here. Did she get out?" she asked again.

"I don't know. But she's not out. Because the door wasn't locked up."

"Maybe she was sleeping."

"Maybe. Let's check it on the bed."

And they both walked slowly towards the bed. And sure enough, they saw a girl who were still asleep with the television still on. And without waiting for a long time, the man woke Mary up.

"Hey, Mary! Wake up!"

"Nngg .." Mary moan. She tried aware of his nature. And when she wake up, the first thing she saw was a pair of green eyes staring at him.

"Eh? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT!?"

"Calm down, Mary. According to what the contents of the letter, we came here." Said the man is known is Shalnark.

"We?" Mary looked at the purple-haired woman beside him.

"Mary, this is Machi. Member of troupe number 2." Shalnark said.

"Oh, nice to meet you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you to." Machi replied.

"Shalnark!" Mary glared at Shalnark sharply. "Didn't I told you that I refuse? Why do you keep coming here? And one more thing. My decision is round. I will not change my mind."

"We came here was to ask for your help, Mary." Machi said. "The mission this time involving a professional hunter. Would be difficult for us to deal with a professional hunter. Consequently we need you."

"I still refuse, Machi."

"Come on, Mary. Don't be like this." Shalnark said. "If the mission this time is not that difficult, we'll never ask for your help." Shalnark begged Mary with teary eyes.

Mary sighed. "Okay, fine! I accept your request. But after this mission is completed, never come to life again. Understand?"

"We understand."

"Good. I would change my clothes first."

Mary got up from her bed, took his shirt off, and headed for the bathroom.

Today's weather is sunny. After a stormy night, then sunny, indeed impossible. But that's exactly what happened. Weather and seasons in the Yorkshin city is difficult to guess.

Mary followed Machi and Shalnark from behind. Her face was very flat and expressionless. This time she wore a blue shirt and jeans. Her hair was tied 'pony tail'. It is clear that she is a tomboy girl.

Soon, they arrived at the headquarters of the Phantom Troupe's hideout. There is other 8 members are staring at the arrival of 3 people.

"Leader, I brought her!" Shalnark said at a man with black hair, black eyes and wearing a black coat.

"That's good. Welcome, Miss Marvell. My name is Chrollo Lucilfer." Said the man who called Leader.

"Thank you." Mary replied impassively.

"The mission this time ..." Kuroro stands. ".. Is slaughter and theft."

Mary glared at the man. She had thought of this mission is the mission of slaughter and theft.

"Yes, I know. Then why do you need me?"

"I need you, as our ace."

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

This story is decided to my friend..

I hope this is good enough..

Soo,, any review?


	2. Chapter 2

Just read it already..

Oh yeah,, this story is made nt by me,, but by my friend, who own the OC..

Sorry if there's so many mistakes.. :D

**= I Need You =**

"You need me as what?" Mary asked for repeating.

"I said, I need you as our ace. The boss has a big ruby and sapphire necklace. I want that necklace." Answered Chrollo.

"Oh, I see.. And why do you need me as your ace? I'm not that strong, and I'm weaker than you guys."

"We knew. But there's something or someone who we can't defeat. And it's only you can do it." Said a purple-haired woman.

"Okay, fine. So what's the stategi?"

"Go absolutely crazy. We will open the way for you to in." Said Chrollo again.

"Okay then. I understand. And are we finished here? Cause I want to go back to my apartment."

"Yes. We finished here. We started the mission tomorrow night, because the boss will arrive there by that time. Shalnark will pick you up when we ready to go. Could you, Shal?"

"Aye, sir!"

"Good. Then you can go now. Make sure you ready for tomorrow." Chrollo said with a strange smile.

Mary just gave sigh and leave.

"Leader! Can I go too?" asked Shalnark.

"Sure."

"Thanks.."

**= I Need You =**

In the middle of Mary's way to go home, Mary walked slowly. The wind blew slowly, made her heart felt so calm. She stopped and looked at the sky. A blue sky with a little clouds. So beautiful..

"Mama, can I have an ice cream? I want to eat it."

Mary heared a little girl spoke. Mary looked at the little girl. The little girl was happy in her mother's carries now, and then they went to bought some ice creams. Mary's face suddently turned sad to saw that. Remembering her family was killed 5 years ago..

"Mary!"

Now she heared someone shouted her name from behind. She turned her body to see the person who called her. And now, she saw a brown-haired guy was running towards her.

"Shal? What are you doing here? Did you following me?" aksed Mary.

"Um.. Actually yes."

"Why?"

"Because I want to see you again." Shalnark answered.

"Shal, there's no way you ran towards me like that just wanted to kill me. Of course I know you wanted to see me. But why did you wanted to see me?"

"I dont know. I just wanted to see you. No other purpose. Is that wrong?"

"Yes, it is." Answered Mary coldly.

"You having a badmood, huh?"

"If not, why? If yes, why?"

"If not, then that's okay. Maybe your temper is like that in the first place. If yes, then we have to cheer you up."

"I'm sorry? Did you just say 'we'?" asked Mary.

"Yeah. I'm not gonna let you having a badmood. That will make our mission fail. Come on!"

Shalnark pulled Mary's hand and running, made her following him wherever he went.

"Shal, where are we going? Don't pull me like this!"

Shalnark gave her a smile, " We're going to a place where your badmood could despair."

And finally Mary decided to just be quiet and followed him.

After a few minutes running, they arrived at a beautiful place. A place where Mary could see a whole Yorkshin city.

"I-it's beautiful.." Mary muttered.

The fresh winds blew calmly. She took a breathe, and let it out. She now enjoyed the beautiful scenery and the fresh wind. She never felt this calm before. It's like her burned was despaired in time.

"Enjoying the scenery, Mary?"

Mary shocked by that voice. She looked at the brown-haired guy and gave a little smile.

"Yeah." She back enjoying the scenery. "This is very beautiful."

Both of then was sat at the ground, still watched the scenery of Yorkshin city.

"This is my happy place. Sometimes I went here when I feel badmood. Did your badmood is gone now?" asked Shalnark.

"Yeah. I feel a little better now. Thanks." Mary replied without looking at him.

"Oh, Mary, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why were you not afraid at the time we met? You knew that I'm a member of the Troupe."

"Why? Because I have no one to fear of. I'm not afraid to anyone, even a Phantom Troupe."

"I see.."

"Now I want to ask you something. Why did you need me to be your ace?"

"Hm.. Because you are a great person. You create needles to attacked people. I saw you once, when you fought some people. I think your ability is awesome. It's like you attacked someone with no sound. Just like Feitan." Shalnark replied.

"That's not awesome, you know."

"Not awesome? What do you mean?"

"You see, I have a big weakness. My ability to created needles from Nen is an ability to covered my weakness."

"Your weakness? What is your weakness?"

"Blood." Mary answered with a deep tone.

"You afraid of blood, and you became a blackist hunter?"

"Yeah. Is that wrong?" Mary glared at Shalnark.

"N-no, it is not."

"Good. And one more thing. Why exacly did you brought me here?" She looked at Shalnark. Shalnark looked at her with a confused look.

"Hm.. Why? I just wanted your badmood despair. So our mission didn't fail. Didn't I told you before?"

"I know, but why do you so care about me?" Mary looked straight ahead and closed her eyes.

"Am I wrong to care about my friend?" Shalnark asked back with a disappoint tone.

Mary gave a big sigh. She opened her eyes. Looked so straight ahead, looking for an answer to answered Shalnark's question. But she got no clue to answer that question. She couldn't just answer with a 'no' or yes'. Cause she had no reason to answer more than that.

"You consider me as a friend?"

"Yeah. You're my friend, right?"

"I don't know. You consider me as a friend, but I consider you as nothing." Mary looked at other direction.

"That's okay. We just met, of course you consider me as no one. We just need time to consider each other as a friend."

"No! You mean 'me', right? I'm the one who need time." She looked at Shalnark deeply.

Shalnark gave a soft smile, "Yeah. You."

Mary smiled back at Shalnark. She never felt this way before, since her family was dead. It's like her iced-heart was slowly melt. She felt warm somehere in her heart. Mary looked at a her watch. It's 12 pm already. Lunch time.

"Ow. It's 12 pm now." Mary stood up from her sat. "I have to lunch. So see you."

Mary started to walked, but stopped because she felt something held her hand. She looked at the guy who held her hand.

"What? We have no more bussines here, right? My badmood was already despair."

"Yeah, you're right. But I want to ask you to have a lunch with me."

"No, thanks. I will have lunch by my self."

"Oh, come on! How many times should I beg you so you didn't refused my request? Please.. I treat." Shalnark begged with a teary eyes. This made Mary blushed a little. She saw Shalnark's cute face clearly. With this, Mary can't refuse anymore.

"Okay, fine. Where are we gonna have lunch?"

"In your apartment of course. There's a room service, right?" Shalnark answered with his innocent face.

"Remind me to kill you later, okay?" said Mary with flat tone.

"Ahaha.. I'm just kidding, Mary."

"Humph!"

"Okay, we will go to store which sell some chocolates, breads, and ice creams. We will have a snacks than a food."

"Whatever you say."

Then they went to the store together..

**= I Need You =**

The day when the mission started is arrived. Mary was stared her own reflection on the mirror for long enough. Then she saw someone behind her from the mirror. She took a glasses, and put it on her shirt pocket.

"You ready?" asked the guy.

"I'm ready.."

"Then let's go!"

"Yes."

Those two went to the hideout. Inside the hide out, other 8 member was waiting for them.

"Leader! This is the data from the guy about the boss." Said the purple-haired woman named Machi.

"Thanks, Machi."

Chrollo read the papers from Mach. After read it, he looked at Mary with a really unexplained look.

"Mary!" called Chrollo.

"Yes?"

"I will tell you your target. You have to kill him, with no doubt. You with me?"

"Yeah, yeah! Just tell me already!"

"The name of your target is Marshall. Marshall Marvell."

"What?"

**= To Be Continued =**

Okay, so that's for this chapter..

Too lazy to continue it.. *slapped*

So, any review for me? I accept critics, anything, even flame.. :D


End file.
